


#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 6 - Fun

by gutterpupper



Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Harrison and Finn enjoy a date at the arcade.
Relationships: Harrison Carter/Finn Davenport
Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629829
Kudos: 1





	#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 6 - Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is day six of a collection of short ficlets as part of the [#OCKISS20](https://ockissweek.tumblr.com) challenge on Tumblr. In this one, the prompt was "Fun". Just another cute moment between Harrison and Finn.

“There’s just no stopping you!”

The comment was said in fond jest as Harrison found himself beaten again, his chosen fighting character lying on the ground looking KO’d. His young boyfriend, Finn, stood next to him, beaming with an innocent smile. “Sorry man, I honestly tried to go easy on you.”

“No you didn’t, I watched you mash out these combos.” He fumbled in his pocket for another token. “I told you not to go easy on me. I’ll pick it up again.”

It had been a long time since Harrison played video games. Memories of when he got his first console given to him on his twelfth birthday, only to have it sold it two years later after it started to gather dust on his shelf. He only stopped playing as he spent more time helping his dad around the garage leaving him little time to play it. He never touched one at his brief stint in college nor when he worked abroad. He didn’t have time.

But the college student that stood next to him, his player one, had all the time to play video games. He didn’t have the same responsibilities he had growing up. But ever since the teen applied to help out at the garage, Harrison had found himself warming up more and more, coming out of the rut he had stuck himself in the last few years.

“Another round?” he offered as he held up the token.

“You want me to kick your ass again, that’s what you’re saying, right?”

“You enjoy doing it.” Harrison delivered a smug smile before he gave the smaller male a kiss on the forehead and ruffled his hair.

They played another round, one where Harrison did manage to win at least one bout against Finn though he found himself with another loss to add to his name. It didn’t dent the smile he had.

They moved on to another game, one that was more cooperative rather than versus. It had zombies and guns and was pretty fast paced. Harrison got really into it, showing off as he did to try and get a couple of approvals from his younger boyfriend.

“Zombies on the right!”

“Got ‘em!”

Tying his shirt around his waist on the short cut-scene video between levels, Harrison nudged Finn for his attention. “Are you hungry yet?”

“A little,” the teen replied as he twirled the plastic gun in his hand.

They handed the game over to another couple who had been watching them from afar, refusing the token being offered in exchange before they wandered through the arcade towards the food stalls. Grabbing whatever took their fancy, they found an empty table to sit down and tuck into. They took the time to talk, Finn spending a chunk of it telling Harrison about some of the games he had played that were no longer at the arcade. The conversation felt relaxed and comforting, away from expectations and pressure. The boy made him feel at ease even though it was his first proper relationship since Trent.

A warm smile curved Harrison’s lips, and he watched Finn return it back to him. He had to admit, this was the most fun he had had in a long time.

‘ _I needed this._ ’


End file.
